


Cereal

by wallywesticle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Haha this is so stupid, Humor, Just fighting over a bowl of cereal, Literally just humor, Other, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywesticle/pseuds/wallywesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cereal is Dick Grayson's favorite food, and there is no way Wally is going to take it from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best thing i can contribute to the DCU fandom

“Dude, pass me the box, will you?” Wally made a face at that, tapping his spoon against the ceramic bowl a little too harshly.

“Can’t do that. There’s nothing left.” He glanced up at his best friend and pretended that there definitely was not some murderous look on his face that totally and completely freaked him out. Nope, it wasn’t there. Dick clenched his jaw, fisted his hands, and cleared his throat. Once Wally went in for a spoonful, he struck, flicking the redhead’s hand and effectively making him drop the spoon, little splashes of milk spotting his shirt. Wally was standing in an instant.

“Dick, what the fu-”

“Cereal is my thing, Wallace,” he interrupted, voice rough like sandpaper. Wally nearly winced. “Look, man, I was starving, okay? And there was some cereal left out, and Christ, dude, you know I can’t cook. This was easy for me. Are you really going to get mad? I will personally buy you some more.” Dick only got in his face, eyes set in a harsh glare. Wally swallowed thickly.

“Point noted, okay? But excuse isn’t good enough. We’re fighting over this.”

“Dick, it’s fucking cereal-”

“I will kick your ass for this, West.” Wally didn’t have a moment to respond. He was shoved roughly to the ground and stretched into the most uncomfortable positions- and for the love of God, Grayson, I don’t even think you’re leg can go that far behind your head. If it was a fight over cereal he wanted, it was a fight over cereal he was going to get. He used his only freehand to pinch onto Dick’s thigh, causing him to yelp in surprise (haha, Dick, who’s got the upperhand now, huh?) and loosen his hold. Wally took advantage, kicking his way out and using his speed and size advantage to pin Dick down. He totally had this one.

Wrong.

The one thing Wally was really bad at? Remembering to pin down legs. There was a searing pain in his balls followed by the loss of all breath in his lungs. He had lost. He had lost so badly, and Dick was going to eat his cereal whilst watching him writhe in pain on the floor. The sadistic bitch. Dick pushed him off and pulled himself up. He stopped suddenly.

“Good morning, Dick. Wally. Nice wrestling. Wally almost had you.” Tim laughed, taking a bite of the cereal left on the counter. Wally slowly crawled to his feet, hunched over slightly and hand protecting the only thing that seemed to matter to him anymore. Dick stared on in surprise.

“Uh? Earth to Dick. You okay?”

“You’re eating cereal.”

“Uh, yeah? It’s Cinnamon Toast Crunch. You know that’s my favourite.” Dick almost had that murderous look again.

“Wally and I literally just fought for the bowl and you swoop in and steal it! What do you have to say for yourself?” Tim glanced over at Wally for any sort of help only to receive none. He sniffed, trying to act like that mom voice didn’t bother him in the least.

“I didn’t want it to get soggy.”


End file.
